


The Making of a Grand Gesture

by eeveepacini



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/pseuds/eeveepacini
Summary: Eli needs help finding a grand gesture to impress Clare before prom. How does he come up with the idea of dressing like a prince? He gets help from Drew and Bianca.
Relationships: Bianca DeSousa/Drew Torres, Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Making of a Grand Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this accurately fits with canon... if it doesn’t.. *shrug* it was a cute idea

“I need to do something _big_ to earn Clare’s trust again.” Eli said, attempting to catch up with Alli in the hallway. She had seen him approach and began making a beeline toward _anywhere_ but around Eli. “Please just give me a hint as to what she’d like. I feel like I’ve done a dozen grand gestures since Clare and I got together -- I’m _tapped out_.”

Alli glanced Eli’s way, seeming hesitant to even interact. “Eli…” She started, her voice almost overpowered by the _clicking_ sound of her high heels making contact with the hallway floor. The way Alli dressed seemed so impractical to Eli. He much preferred the more simple style that Clare had curated in the years since he met her. _Clare…_ She was all he could think about to a dangerous degree. 

“Look, you’re Clare’s best friend. If anyone knows how she’s feeling and how to get through to her it’s you.” Eli said. “We used to be so in sync… I want to fix things.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have pushed her away, then. At the worst time, too...” Alli finally responded with a full sentence. _Good start_. “I don’t know if Clare wants another big gesture anyway. Maybe you should just give her some space and let her cool off?” 

“I’m running out of time. The school year is almost over. Prom is in a few days and…” Eli rubbed his temples, trying not to get worked up and anxious. “I just need _her_ . I need her in my life. I need to make her understand why I needed time -- and why now I need _her_ instead. I need her to know before I go to New York…” 

The once-exciting news of Eli getting accepted into NYU was currently overshadowed by Eli’s desperate need to get his _missing piece_ back. His head was so mixed up after Cam and he ended up taking it out on Clare. He wasn’t wrong when he said he needed _space_ , but his whole rhythm was off when Clare wasn’t around. Whatever space he needed from her, he had gotten. Now, he just needed to earn her back. 

Alli stopped in the middle of the hallway. “I really can’t get involved, Eli…” she sighed, seeming to take note of who else was around. Eli saw as her eyes zeroed in on Bianca, Alli’s former enemy. “Why don’t you ask...?” 

“I don’t know,” Eli nervously eyed Bianca, watching as her boyfriend Drew approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. “I haven’t talked to Bianca since like, junior year. Me and Adam are tight, but Drew has never exactly been my _buddy…”_

“Drew is the new student council president,” Alli reminded Eli. “And Clare is his VP. Maybe Drew helping you with a _grand gesture_ for Clare will help start things off on a good foot between them. Isn’t ensuring a comfortable future the _ultimate_ gesture?” 

Eli could tell Alli was mostly trying to get him off her back, but she made a valid point. Clare campaigned so hard to be president. She had to be disappointed that she came in second place, especially to Drew Torres, who didn’t exactly _try,_ especially not as hard as Clare had. Becoming student council president during her senior year was one of Clare’s _dreams_ — it was a streamline to becoming valedictorian. Maybe helping smooth out some of the weird bumps in her friendship with Drew would be a helpful gesture. 

“Fine, I’ll try…” Eli walked away from Alli and towards Drew and Bianca. “I have a weird request…” he started mysteriously. 

“What could Emo Boy possibly want from _us_?” Bianca spoke in her usual teasing tone. 

Something was markedly different in the way Bianca carried herself since the last significant interaction Eli had with her, he observed. That last interaction was, of course, getting pulled over and busted after the Deadhand show years earlier. Eli was glad to see her growth. The two really never crossed paths or had classes in common, at least as far as Eli could remember. 

“I don’t know how or even if you could help me, but… I’m desperate,” Eli admitted. “I need something big to convince Clare that we need each other.” 

Drew raised an eyebrow. “You two broke up? Is that why Clare has been a total…” 

Bianca quickly cut her boyfriend off. “Adam told us that you were struggling after finding…” She trailed off, not wanting to mention the delicate subject of _Cam_ , “I didn’t realize you two had broken up, though. You guys are like, our main competition for prom king and queen.” 

“Does that mean we’re gonna _win_?” Drew grew slightly excited, gripping Bianca’s shoulder and pulling her close. “I mean… sorry about the breakup, dude. Sucks.” 

Bianca rolled her eyes. “Ignore my dork of a boyfriend. He bet Adam a hundred bucks that we would win Prom King and Queen,”

Eli couldn’t help but chuckle. That _sounded_ like something Adam and Drew would do. “I don’t care about being prom king and queen, I just want Clare to know how much I need her.” 

“So, you need a grand gesture?” Drew asked, stepping up to Eli and comparing their heights, unintentionally sizing Eli up. “Because I have an idea…” 

…

“This is ridiculous,” Eli said, looking into the mirror for the first time and seeing the Prince costume that Drew had fished out from a previous Halloween costume. “Do you really think Clare will like this? I mean, it barely fits…” 

“It fits perfectly,” Drew pointed out. “You just don’t want to admit it because I wore it in grade eight.”

Eli shook his head and ignored Drew. “I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

“I already called the horse and buggy, so...no.” Drew hid his laughter. “It’s the perfect big gesture to say… what did you want to say to Clare again?” 

“That I need her in my life,” Eli responded simply. 

“You gotta present it better than that,” Bianca cut in, circling Eli. “Come on… you’re literally _Prince Charming._ What’s your line?” 

“She told me we weren’t a fairy tale,” Eli recalled sadly. “I learned last year that you can’t write your life, but… I can’t see myself without her. I need Clare Edwards in my life.” 

“I think you just say something like that,” Bianca handed Eli a fancy hat, which he discarded. “I think he’s ready as ever.” 

“Appreciate it, Drew.” Eli stuck his thumbs out at his unexpected helpers, heading toward the sliding glass door of the Torres basement. 

“Anytime!” Drew shot back. “I guess..” He said, wrapping an arm around Bianca as Eli exited earshot. “Odds of that working?” 

“I have _no_ idea,” Bianca laughed. “It was kinda fun though, wasn’t it?” 


End file.
